Koshka Brotherhood
The Koshka Brotherhood (Bratva, "Koshka" means "female cat") is a criminal organization in DEXTER that appears in Season Seven as the Main Antagonist group. Isaak Sirko appears to be the "Don" of the mob and has extended the reach of their influence as far as the United States, prominently within Miami. Background and Organization The Koshka Brotherhood is an Eastern European gang that specializes in human & heroin trafficking. Their main rivals are the Columbian drug cartels and battle them for control of the drug trade. Crimes Murder - One of the associates within the organization, Viktor Baskov, kills a stripper named Kaja Soroka and later kills Detective Mike Anderson when he discovers the body. Drug Trafficking - The Brotherhood buy and sell drugs. They completed a transaction at the Foxhole with Detective Joey Quinn standing guard. Human Trafficking - The Brotherhood buy and sell woman and work them through their various strip clubs. Murder - The boss, Isaak Sirko, kills Tony Rush, Louis Greene, Andres Rodriguez and two Colombians in his quest to find his associate Viktor Baskov and later his killer. Murder - Isaak Sirko, George Novikov & Jurg Yeliashkevych pay Alex Dubrozny a visit and force him to commit suicide and confess to the people recently murdered by Viktor Baskov as well as one killed by Isaak. Bribery, Extortion and Evidence Tampering - Isaak Sirko has George Novikov get Detective Joey Quinn through money and Nadia to steal the blood evidence implicating Isaak in the triple murder. Known Members The organization is likely to be one of the most organized groups within the DEXTER Universe and as such, could be on par and equal opposition to the Miami Metro Police Department. Top Officials Isaak Sirko - The leader of the organization and the Main Antagonist of Season Seven, he arrives in Miami following the death of one of his associates (Viktor Baskov). Mid-Level Bosses Viktor Baskov - The mobster who murdered Detective Mike Anderson, he is Dexter's first victim in Season Seven. He runs the Brotherhood's operations in America. Enforcers George Novikov - Owner of several Miami strip clubs and manager of the Brotherhood's operations in Miami. Other Jurg Yeliashkevych - The bodyguard of the Brotherhood's leader, Isaak Sirko. Unnamed Hitman - A hitman for George Novikov. Detective Joey Quinn - A dirty cop thats on the Brotherhood's payroll. Benjamin Caffrey - A hitman hired to kill Isaak Sirko. Plot Season Seven Trivia *Кошка (Koshka) is the Russian word for cat, specifically, female cat. The correct spelling of the word "cat" in Ukrainian - "Кішка" (Kishka). *They are the largest scale of Main Antagonists in the series (before that only four members were shown but finally more than 5 members were displayed on the criminal database on the computer that Dexter was using to learn about Isaak). *They are the First organized crime syndicate to play a major role in Dexter's storyline (before that the cartel in season 1 played a role in Doakes' storyline). References Category:Groups Category:Koshka Brotherhood Category:Gangs